


I Miss You

by EarinaFae



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 12:02:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12432411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarinaFae/pseuds/EarinaFae
Summary: So I did something I don't often do and wrote something. I didn't specify which viking this is because while I was writing I had Ragnar, Floki and Ivar constantly switching places in my head. Enjoy!





	I Miss You

**Author's Note:**

> So I did something I don't often do and wrote something. I didn't specify which viking this is because while I was writing I had Ragnar, Floki and Ivar constantly switching places in my head. Enjoy!

He lay on his back, covered in blood. His own mixing with that of his friends and enemies, staining the grass and soaking into the dirt. The ravens circled overhead as he stared at the open sky. Perhaps they would call his Valkyrie to collect him.  
“You must get up, love. You have much you can still do in this life. Valhalla can wait for you, I can wait for you.”

~~~

He had never seen her before but he could not take his eyes off of her as she danced. Kattegat was celebrating their return from a successful raid and the ale was plentiful for all. Everyone had shown up wearing their finest and she was no exception. He wasn't the only one to notice her. A couple of men far into their cups approached her, trying to get her to leave with them he assumed. As he thought about helping her, she spun. An elbow colliding with the chin of one man and a knee to the midsection of the other. She then dropped to the floor and swept her leg out, taking both men down with a loud crash. A silence fell over the great hall for a moment while everyone turned to see what had happened. The roar of laughter that followed shook the rafters. He knew from that moment, she was for him and he was for her. 

~~~

The battle raged around him but he didn't see it. He scanned the horizon for her, surely she would be the one to collect him. She would insist, she was his Valkyrie. Surely that gods would make her one, rewarding her for her prowess in the battlefield. 

~~~

It was only the first battle but she was in her element. Death sang in her blood and and she danced just as gracefully as she had that first time. The flow of the fighting carried them further and further apart. He would catch a glimpse of her now and again and tried to make his way to her, but the enemies kept coming. Surging like a tide, determined to keep them apart. He was almost to her. He saw as a pair enemies made their way behind her. He called her name, but it was too late. He watched as she turned in time to deflect one sword to her thigh, but couldn't stop the next that went through her stomach. He threw a dagger at the man she had turned away and watched as her lips curled up into a snarl. Grabbing hold of the sword still in her and she brought her ax around to his head. Blood sprayed from what was the man's face as she sunk to her knees, still holding the offending sword that was now seemed like a part of her. Dropping to her side he tried to take the sword out, but she stopped him.  
“This is quite finely made, is it not? I will take it with me to Valhalla.”  
“You will not being seeing Valhalla yet, this is not so serious of a wound. I have had worse and so have you.”  
“If only that was true” she coughed, wet with blood “I see the ravens, they are calling the Valkyries to me.”  
“You cannot leave me yet, little one. Who will tell me when I should not do something foolish? Hmm? Without you I will be lost.”  
He watched as the smile fell from her face and the light left her eyes. The sights and sounds of the battle came back to him all at once. He grabbed his weapons and swung wildly, not caring about protecting himself, only about spilling as much blood as possible. 

~~~

He threw himself into battle after battle, hoping the cries of those he killed would herald his return to her. A movement caught his eye and he turned towards it. There she was, his Valkyrie, his love. Her armour gleamed in the sun and her braided hair blowing in a wind that only she could feel.  
“You never did like to listen” she said as she knelt by his side. “But neither could I, so who am I to judge you for this?”  
He reached for her face and she cradled his hand to her cheek “I knew you would come for me, I have missed you these past months.”  
“I was always watching over you, I had hoped you heard me.”  
“I heard you, love, but I needed more than just your voice in my head. I needed to hear your voice coming from your lips.”  
“Well now you can hear it til Ragnarok” she laughed. “We shall fight for Odin, play tricks with Loki, work the forge with Thor, and sup with the gods.”  
“As long as we need not be parted again.”


End file.
